


The Wizard Formerly Known as the Boy Who Lived

by Emachinescat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post - Deathly Hallows, Spoilers, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's no longer "The Boy Who Lived". He's made up a new title, and Ron and Hermione are not impressed. Drabble. Post-Deathly Hallows. Mild crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wizard Formerly Known as the Boy Who Lived

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

"You know," said Harry, "I've been thinking."

"Uh-oh," Ron joked.

Hermione looked at Harry seriously. "What have you been thinking, Harry?"

"Well," the Chosen One said, scratching his chin, "I think it's about time I changed my title."

"Your… title?" Hermione asked, brows furrowed.

"Yeah," said Harry, "you know, given everything that's happened since I survived Voldemort's attack seventeen years ago and was dubbed 'The Boy Who Lived'."

"Ah," Ron smirked. "So what's your new 'title', mate?"

"I am now 'The  _Man_  Who Lived, Then Died, and Then Lived Again'!" He grinned triumphantly while his friends facepalmed in perfect synchronization.


End file.
